Problem: Find all values of $x > 4$ which satisfy
\[\sqrt{x - 4 \sqrt{x - 4}} + 2 = \sqrt{x + 4 \sqrt{x - 4}} - 2.\]
Solution: From the given equation,
\[\sqrt{x + 4 \sqrt{x - 4}} - \sqrt{x - 4 \sqrt{x - 4}} = 4.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[x + 4 \sqrt{x - 4} - 2 \sqrt{x + 4 \sqrt{x - 4}} \sqrt{x - 4 \sqrt{x - 4}} + x - 4 \sqrt{x - 4} = 16.\]Hence,
\begin{align*}
2x - 16 &= 2 \sqrt{(x + 4 \sqrt{x - 4})(x - 4 \sqrt{x - 4})} \\
&= 2 \sqrt{x^2 - 16(x - 4)} \\
&= 2 \sqrt{x^2 - 16x + 64} \\
&= 2 \sqrt{(x - 8)^2}.
\end{align*}Equivalently, $x - 8 = \sqrt{(x - 8)^2}.$  This holds if and only if $x \ge 8.$

All our steps are reversible, so the solution is $x \in \boxed{[8,\infty)}.$